Talk:Gaara
New part 2 image I resently uploaded this pic: http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/File:Gaara_part_2_720p.png. And I find it better than the current one, since it put a bit more distance to him, so you can see all his hair and sholders. --Kasan94 (talk) 18:21, November 4, 2013 (UTC) : And he dosn't look so sad. --Kasan94 18:45, November 6, 2013 (UTC) ::There is no consensus on this change, so please don't make an arbitrary decision to change things. If nobody replies to your message, simply bump it and ask again. If there is still no reply, then people don't see any reason to change the image. Frankly, I prefer the current image over your one because the current one shows his proper mood (which is indeed sad, most of the time) --Speysider Talk Page | My Image Uploads | Tabber Code | Channel 15:49, November 10, 2013 (UTC) part 2 image What do you think about this image for Gaara's infobox? It is more recent, and it is the way he currently looks,besides that, his kanji is more visible. I'm new to this wiki (hence the hopeful wish to do some changes on it) so I hope I posted everything in order. :) Vojkffy (talk) 20:16, March 16, 2014 (UTC) :Don't add messages in the middle of other discussions that have long died. Moved your request to the bottom for easier viewing. --Speysider Talk Page | My Image Uploads | Tabber Code | Channel 20:18, March 16, 2014 (UTC) I don't see why it's necessary to change. There is no significant difference in Gaara between the two images. Omnibender - Talk - 22:42, March 16, 2014 (UTC) Gaara's sand manipulation His sand manipulation should be listed as a unique trait on his infobox, he retained this ability after having Shakaku removed. Shakaku has it listed as one so should Gaara. (Kuroiraikou (talk) 13:25, April 13, 2014 (UTC)) :This.--Elveonora (talk) 13:37, April 13, 2014 (UTC) ::Also listing produce ink on Killer B unique trait as well.(Kuroiraikou (talk) 15:10, April 13, 2014 (UTC)) :::Point of clarification, the "unique trait" bit in infoboxes was designed strictly for tailed beasts.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 15:12, April 13, 2014 (UTC) ::::Really? Then why do human characters use it too?--Elveonora (talk) 15:22, April 13, 2014 (UTC) ::I've seen chakra absorption listed on alot of humans infoboxs.(Kuroiraikou (talk) 15:26, April 13, 2014 (UTC)) ::I said "designed strictly". It was for the tailed beasts and their unique abilities exclusive to that tailed beast and their jinchuriki. If memory serves me correctly I think they were there when the ability section in articles were just a list if techniques and no details. ::Quite frankly the section is a relic and could probably be removed as is. It's purpose is now being served within the article proper.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 15:34, April 13, 2014 (UTC) are all gonna just forget that Gaara controls sand by infusing chakra into it? which he keeps in his gourd, its not foolish to believe while in battle he does this to surrounding sand. Also, it's likely Gaara w designed around his tailed beast like Roshi was. FlyingRaijinGod (talk) 06:23, August 9, 2014 (UTC) Magnetism Release The latests raws prove that Shukaku uses Jiton. Does this not pretty much confirm that Gaara was using Magnetism Release all along? If not through his father's genes (note the eye markings when his father uses Jiton), then surely his ability to manipulate sand was due to Shukaku's ability. As Obito recently demonstrated for us again, bijū skills can remain with a jinchūriki even after extraction.--Reliops (talk) 02:38, April 22, 2014 (UTC) The eyes were a huge indication that Gaara used Magnet Release, but this proves it completely. Gaara is a Jiton user. Derigar (talk) 14:12, April 22, 2014 (UTC) :Completely possible, and most completely likely. Doubt we will ever know for sure so until then, he does not get listed.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 14:14, April 22, 2014 (UTC) Gaara a Jinton user? Highly possible, considering both his father and Tailed Beasts had it, but still not confirmed. Sand manipulation = Jinton? Perhaps, but too speculation/not confirmed so nope.--Elveonora (talk) 14:27, April 22, 2014 (UTC) :One could argue this that it's not too speculatory at all. Iron Sand, which uses Magnet Release was said to have been designed off Shukaku. Shukaku using it on its own damn near proves it. But things are never so simple around here.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 14:39, April 22, 2014 (UTC) ::Sand isn't magnetic tho.--Elveonora (talk) 14:47, April 22, 2014 (UTC) :::And fire isn't black and burns hotter than the sun for a week. Your point?--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 15:01, April 22, 2014 (UTC) ::::But we can't just assume that sand in Narutoverse is magnetic or that he uses special sand that is. Also Magnet Release is unlikely to be what moves the sand, because Gaara would be able to sustain Kunai and stuff in the air, which he hasn't shown. A Magnet Release which can't manipulate anything but sand is illogical--Elveonora (talk) 15:06, April 22, 2014 (UTC) ::::::When did I say we could assume anything. I said it was probable and likely, and then even stated things are never so simple around here to imply that it wasn't going into the article anyway.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 15:08, April 22, 2014 (UTC) Cant you just add it and say presumably like on tsunades page? Munchvtec (talk) 15:32, April 22, 2014 (UTC) :No. Tsunade's case is different. Also, how the hell could Gaara's daddy subdue Shukaku with Jiton when Shukaku itself can use Jiton? This makes no sense at all. • Seelentau 愛議 15:56, April 22, 2014 (UTC) Its a very long running anime/manga series. not everything needs to make sense. We can't answer every question asked. Munchvtec (talk) 15:57, April 22, 2014 (UTC) :Tsunade's case was weird before we even began having these types of conversations, mainly because of the difference between electric signals in the nerves, and lightning that does actual lightning things.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 15:59, April 22, 2014 (UTC) ::@Seel, basically we are led to believe that Shukaku's Jinton can exclusively manipulate only sand (which isn't even magnetic) somehow ._. 4th Kazekage used Golden Dust which is heavier than sand therefore overpowered Shukaku.--Elveonora (talk) 16:02, April 22, 2014 (UTC) I don't think tsunade has lightning release but lets stay on the topic= Gaara. Munchvtec (talk) 16:02, April 22, 2014 (UTC) :::Jiton doesn't manipulate anything. It changes the Chakra nature to a magnetism nature, nothing else. Sand isn't magnetic so it can't be manipulated with Jiton. Gold is dia-magnetic, at least. But sand? No way. • Seelentau 愛議 16:04, April 22, 2014 (UTC) Kishimoto is screwing with us. Munchvtec (talk) 16:05, April 22, 2014 (UTC) :@Seel, then suppose Shukaku was just dumb enough not to defend himself with his own Jinton against Kazekage's Golden Dust. Otherwise Kishi doesn't know that sand ain't magnetic or he just doesn't care, because (sarcasm) it's completely logical for magnetic chakra to magnetize ONLY sand, magnetic or not.--Elveonora (talk) 16:08, April 22, 2014 (UTC) ::Kishimoto has all but said plenty of times, he is no scientist. If he was, jamming ones eye into your skull would not all of a sudden make it work.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 16:09, April 22, 2014 (UTC) :::That still doesn't explain why would Shukaku's Jinton affect but sand. That's like Katon which burns only paper but people are safe--Elveonora (talk) 16:12, April 22, 2014 (UTC) ::::Well, in the end, it doesn't even matter, since this is but speculation. If anyone adds Jiton to Gaara's natures, I'll revert it. • Seelentau 愛議 16:15, April 22, 2014 (UTC) I understand where both sides are coming from, but I think instead of having these length discussions about steps to take in doing things… we wait… Clearly Kishimoto intends to explain all of this.--Cerez365™ (talk) 16:35, April 22, 2014 (UTC) : I think the primary argument here stems from Gaara's eyes. The Fourth Kazekage got the same damn eyes when he used Jiton and Gaara was shown in the very next chapter using his father's Gold Dust along with his own sand. I will not voice my support either way, but c'mon people. Not everything has to have a giant flashing neon-light banner above it to be completely obvious. Very high probability here that its the case. Our best bet, to be sure though, is a new databook. ~ Ten Tailed Fox 16:37, April 22, 2014 (UTC) ::I wouldn't take those eye markings necessarily as an indication of Jinton. We were told they are from insomnia in Gaara's case after all, not to mention the shuriken Jinton user has no markings--Elveonora (talk) 16:41, April 22, 2014 (UTC) ::: Shuriken-jutsu user was from Kirigakure. Could be a different strain of the genetic trait. Works that way in real life too. Gaara's father gained the rings when he began using Magnet Release. As I've said, Gaara also used Gold Dust in the very next chapter, in tandem with his sand. Again, I'm not supporting or denying, I'm just saying: common sense people. Doesn't take much. ~ Ten Tailed Fox 16:59, April 22, 2014 (UTC) ::::So Jinton usage causes insomnia? (sarcasm)--Elveonora (talk) 17:24, April 22, 2014 (UTC) @Elveonora. "Magnet Release (磁遁, Jiton; Viz "Magnet Style") is an advanced chakra nature kekkei genkai which allows the user to convert chakra into magnetic forces and magnetise an object." Tell me again, annoyingly, how sand isn't "magnetic". Derigar (talk) 18:12, April 22, 2014 (UTC) Toroi's Jiton worked completely different from Sunagakure's Jiton. If Yondaime could magnetise stuff like Toroi, he could have simply magnetised a lot of shinobi and impaled them with gold. We need to wait to see how Shukaku's Magnet Release works. We have to see what its effects are. Once we have that clear, we look to see if there are any of Shukaku's or Gaara's sand techniques that have the same effects. If any of the techniques apply, they'll be retroactively called Jiton, much like Sandaime's were when Magnet Release was released, and when Deidara was confirmed a user of Explosion Release. Does that sound like a sensible approach? Omnibender - Talk - 18:22, April 22, 2014 (UTC) That is a perfect way to handle it, Omnibender! Derigar (talk) 18:23, April 22, 2014 (UTC) :How can magnetism itself be used in different ways? I get that you can apply it to either shuriken or iron sand, but it stays magnetism, doesn't it? • Seelentau 愛議 18:26, April 22, 2014 (UTC) ::@Omni We may not even see the Magnet Rasengan's effect, because Madara vanished. If it won't affect him on the missing pages of chapter 674, then we will have to wait for Naruto to use it again, which he may not do--Elveonora (talk) 18:27, April 22, 2014 (UTC) :@Seelentau - Different genetic versions of the same Kekkei Genkai MIGHT result in different effects. The Sand kekkei genkai specialised in large amount, small objects; akin to sand. The Stone kekkei genkai specialised in small amount, large objects; akin to a ninja tools. This is taken from direct observations. Either way, it is confirmed that Shukaku and Gaara's father both have Magnet Release (JITON, not Jinton -_-), so Gaara both got Magnet release from his father (genetically) and his Bijuu (akin to Roshi, or however he's called). Thinking Gaara doesn't have Magnet release is illogical and honestly, just plain dumb. Derigar (talk) 18:43, April 22, 2014 (UTC) :::Calling me dumb is... well, the most dumbest thing you could've done. Gaara has no Magnet Release because as logical as your explanations are, it was never ever hinted at. So we don't add Gaara as a MR user. Full stop. • Seelentau 愛議 18:49, April 22, 2014 (UTC) ::::Not to mention even if it were 200% fact that he does, it doesn't necessarily mean it's the Jinton that controls the sand--Elveonora (talk) 19:06, April 22, 2014 (UTC) ::::Never called you dumb, just that all these major hints that Gaara has jiton are being ignored is dumb in my eyes. Derigar (talk) 23:29, April 23, 2014 (UTC) "Magnetism Release (Presumed)"? As we have discussed to quite some lengths, alls signs point towards Gaara being a Magnetism Release user, however, as this has not been explicitly stated, I suggest we add it to his info box with the "(Presumed)" tag next to it.--Reliops (talk) 19:34, July 29, 2014 (UTC) :If Gaara had ever used some jutsu that looked like Magnet Release, I'd agree with you, but for now, well, he didn't.-- [[User:JOA20|'JOA']]''20'' 19:38, July 29, 2014 (UTC) Shukaku's ability to control sand is presumably Magnetism Release though, and since Gaara retained that ability, it would appear that his presumed Magnetism Release is naturally aligned with sand. It's not that far off from his father's gold dust.--Reliops (talk) 19:50, July 29, 2014 (UTC) :In two seconds I searched 'Is Sand Magnetic?', and the answer is no, it isn't. Black sand can be magnetic, due to certain minerals within it, but Gaara's sand definitely isn't black. Also it's called Magnet Release, stop saying Magnetism. --Atrix471 (talk) 19:56, July 29, 2014 (UTC) Please read this and tell me what you think: If you don't feel like clicking: "I actually made a thread aaaages ago about this after gaaras dad displayed the same eye rings as gaara. There is two types of magnetism: 1) paramagnetism: is a form of magnetism whereby something is attracted to a source via a magnetic field. This is most similar to toroi's magnetic shuriken. 2) diamagnetism: type of magnetism which repels objects with a magnetic force. Quartz the main component of sand is diamagnetic and hence why gaara can manipulate it and make it fly through the air. He is essentially manipulating the magnetic forces that repel the sand off the ground. Given this info it's most likely a combination of lightning and earth release in that the minerals in the ground or sand are magnetised to form the repulsion field." --Reliops (talk) 20:15, July 29, 2014 (UTC) It doesn't matter if sand isn't magnetic, pure gold isn't magnetic either but Kishimoto has someone using Magnet Release with it. If he wants Gaara to be a magnet release user then he'll tell us so eventually. We cannot presume until then. Because that would mean that Temaru and Kankurō are using Magnet Release presumably with their abilities as well. That's the problem with "presuming" in Gaara's case.--Cerez365™ (talk) 20:21, July 29, 2014 (UTC) We presume a lot of things on this wiki. We presumed Orochimaru had Mokuton because that made sense. We presumed Tsunade has lightning release because that makes sense. We presumed Hamura had Yin Release because that makes sense. With Gaara, there is arguably more cause to believe that he possesses Magnetism Release. And I don't know Temari and Kankurō would be of any concern as Temari only uses wind and we know puppets work with chakra strings, i.e. their styles don't resemble that of Gaara and their father at all. Nor do they have the eye rings.--Reliops (talk) 20:49, July 29, 2014 (UTC) :Regardless of whether sand manipulation is Magnet, it's inconsistent. We list Orochimaru because he has the genetic potential to use Wood Release, but not Gaara who has the potential to use Magnet Release through Shukaku. We should either list both or neither, depending on whether natures are listed for potential use or actual demonstrated capabilities.--BeyondRed (talk) 21:51, July 29, 2014 (UTC) ::I have to agree with BeyondRed here. We list Orochimaru for being presumably being able to use Wood Style, just because his host body is a White Zetsu. Gaara should be updated for the exact same reason. --SuperSajuuk Talk Page | My Image Uploads | Tabber Code | Channel 21:59, July 29, 2014 (UTC) I'm just going to say this and leave the discussion: If Gaara could use Magnet Release he would have no viable reason to ignore the other abilities granted by the nature. Remember when he used a sand clone to block shuriken in the chūnin exams? If he possessed Magnet Release he could have easily just stopped it in the air, but he didn't, which in my opinion is evidence that he doesn't possess the nature. --Atrix471 (talk) 22:02, July 29, 2014 (UTC) : Just because he have it, don't mean he fully knows how to use it. And as stated above, there is a possibility there more than one type of Magnet release (Toroi / Fourth Kazekage). If Orochimaru is stated as having Wood Release because his body is a White Zetsu clone, then Gaara should also have Magnet Release, since he was the jinjuricki of Shukaku, and could manipulate sand. --[[User:Kasan94|'Kasan94']] ''Talkpage'' 22:42, July 29, 2014 (UTC) ::If he had diamagnetism, he should be able to manipulate gold dust too... which he can't. Also if you read the Gold Dust article, the trivia section states it doesn't actually function by diamagnetism anyway, so the Fourth Kazekage is the same as any other Magnet Release user. Edit: We also know that not all Bijū inherently pass abilities down to their jinchūriki, as Naruto only received Kurama's 'Negative Emotions Sensing' after defeating it within the seal. --Atrix471 (talk) 22:52, July 29, 2014 (UTC) I still don't see how the sand manipulation has anything to do with Magnet Release. The closest thing connecting the two is Naruto's Magnet Release technique, and even that doesn't quite look like sand. Nothing Gaara has ever done resembles all known variants of Magnet Release. I'm not saying that Gaara doesn't have Magnet Release, but with what we have, this isn't the same as the Orochimaru and Tsunade examples. I'm still against listing Hamura as a Yin Release user, but I find it harder to care each day. Omnibender - Talk - 23:54, July 29, 2014 (UTC) : Gaara has also manipulated gold dust. Don't forget that. He was able to manipulate his sand and gold dust at the same time, at that. The rings around the Fourth's eyes were obviously meant by Kishi to give us closure to the source behind Gaara's mysterious rings. They were never stated in the series to be related to insomnia, and originally were speculated to be a result of being Shukaku's jinchūriki, just like Naruto's whiskers. We now know that to be wrong. Seeing as Shukaku has Magnet Release, Gaara's markings were likely permenant, because, unlike the Kazekage, who could freely mold Magnet chakra whenever he wanted, a jinchūriki's chakra is always in contact with a tailed beasts, and so the markings simply stuck. ~ Ten Tailed Fox 23:58, July 29, 2014 (UTC) ::I seem to recall the only thing Gaara did was to mix the gold dust into his own sand and then use it through that arbitrary method; he never directly manipulated the gold dust. --Atrix471 (talk) 00:01, July 30, 2014 (UTC) ::: That is directly manipulating Gold Dust. Gaara already stated in the chapter that the Gold Dust was heavier than his own sand, but that he could move it, and then mixed it with his own to create a combined attack. ~ Ten Tailed Fox 00:06, July 30, 2014 (UTC) What TTF said. And if we're going to allow presumptions based on potential for Orochimaru, then surely Gaara more than qualifies? Shukaku has Magnetism Release and manipulates sand. Gaara's father has the same eyes he does and uses the same fighting style with gold dust - gold dust Gaara mixed with his sand. All points clearly point to Magnetism Release. Enough so warrant a (Presumed) tag.--Reliops (talk) 00:28, July 30, 2014 (UTC) :Whatever, this topic was discussed before and you were shot down. I still stick to the prior judgement. --Atrix471 (talk) 00:45, July 30, 2014 (UTC) First of all, Gaara moved the gold sand with his own sand, not with chakra. Second, when Shukaku aided Naruto, he didn't give him sand, but the Rasengan was still prefixed Magnet Release. The only thing that was new were the sealing markings, so I think Magnet Release has some sort of connection with fuinjutsu. Anyway, for now, we don't add Gaara as a user. • Seelentau 愛 議 09:58, July 30, 2014 (UTC) Gaara moved the gold dust by mixing it with his own sand. He also manipulated hail like that, but I don't see anyone saying he should be listed as an Ice Release user because of that. He essentially scooped up the gold dust with his own sand, that's not a direct manipulation. Omnibender - Talk - 16:15, July 30, 2014 (UTC) :Also thing of note is that Naruto's Shukaku Magnet Release's powered Rasengan enveloped Madara's limbo clone. That means the chakra stuck to him like magnet, meaning Shukaku's Magnet Release is likely the same principle as Toroi's, no sand manipulation BS.--Elveonora (talk) 16:29, July 30, 2014 (UTC) ::Finally, some common sense in this thread. --Atrix471 (talk) 17:26, July 30, 2014 (UTC) Let's get disingenuous to prove a point. Gaara said he mixed the gold dust with his sand, he didn't say he manipulated it with chakra, but he didn't say he was carrying it either. I believe the implication is clear. I don't recall when Gaara carried hale, but that's an irrelevant example seeing as there is no Ice Releaser that gains dark rings around his eyes. There are two sources that heavily imply Gaara is a Magnetism Release user, is bijū and his father. Not to be repeat myself like a broken record, but the fact his father gains rings around his eyes identical to Gaara's and has a similar fighting style, and then considering the fact Naruto gained the ability through Shukaku, would lead to the presumption that Gaara's ability does, in fact, stem from Magnetism Release.--Reliops (talk) 20:23, July 31, 2014 (UTC) :And no one disagrees with you on that being a logical deduction. Except it isn't entirely compatible: * You attribute the rings around eyes to Shukaku * Except Shukaku doesn't gain any rings while manipulating sand, nor did Naruto gain any rings when he used Magnet Release: Rasengan * Gaara's father had rings when using Magnet, wasn't jinchuuriki of Shukaku * Therefore the Magnet rings and Shukaku are unrelated * Other Magnet Release users like Toroi and (presumably) 3rd Kazekage had no Magnet rings around eyes * So Gaara's rings do not necessarily imply a relation to Magnet Release in any way--Elveonora (talk) 20:37, July 31, 2014 (UTC) :Gaara's marks are permanent. His father's appear when using Magnet Release ONLY. This gives two outcomes: either Gaara is constantly using Magnet Release, or it's a arbitrary birth mark (like Naruto's whisker marks, for example). Since constant chakra usage would kill him, due to the inevitable outcome of chakra exhaustion, this argument is pointless. --Atrix471 (talk) 20:40, July 31, 2014 (UTC) :: Yes because Gaara's father having those markings is just a coincidence spurred by Kishimoto's whim. Sometimes I wonder if a few of you even read other literature. There are certain things that you really just have you use your brains with. Do any of you really, honestly, believe that Kishimoto gave Gaara's father, a Magnet Release user, and Gaara (the Kazekage's son), whom has a tailed beast with Magnet Release, the same markings for completely different reasons? I just cannot fathom the kind of logic used to reach a conclusion that ignorant of how context clues work. It is absolutely unbelievable. ~ Ten Tailed Fox 20:47, July 31, 2014 (UTC) :::When Gaara is canonically proven to have Magnet Release you can be snarky all you like. Until then, save me the lecture please. This is a discussion that's come up multiple times for a reason, and that reason is simple: it hasn't been approved. Guess why that is? I'll give you a hint, it's to do with the utter lack of evidence in it's favor. Conjecture will get you nowhere, so cool the attitude. --Atrix471 (talk) 20:56, July 31, 2014 (UTC) @Foxie, yeah, because a guy who misinterprets canon's context is the first one a person would go after to ask for context clues.--Elveonora (talk) 20:58, July 31, 2014 (UTC) ::: So, in other words, when Kishi gives you a giant neon banner that tells you everything you were supposed to learn with context clues (this is 1st grade level reading comprehension, how's that for snark?), you'll accept what everyone else already knows? Brilliant. Some encyclopedia this is when that is the mentality. ~ Ten Tailed Fox 20:59, July 31, 2014 (UTC) ::::While I am one who loves context clues as much as the next guy, Shukaku's Magnet Release has yet to look like sand. When it hit Madara, the cursed seal spread across his body and no sand, unless I missed it terribly. As such, despite it being likely in conjunction with the Second and Third Kazekage, we cannot say that Shukaku's sand is moved with Magnet Release.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 21:08, July 31, 2014 (UTC) ::::Eye shadow, Bijū (that he doesn't even possess anymore) and familial ties are not, on their own, sufficient evidence to add an advanced chakra nature to his skill set. Kishi has never been subtle with his Kekkei Genkai. Darui revealed his, with the name clearly stated, in the first fight he fought. Sasuke did the same for Blaze Release, as did Sasori with the third Kazekage's. I have plenty of examples, so going entirely on previous information, I believe that if Gaara had Magnet Release, it would have been beaten into our heads. Oh, and I noticed you said you 'sense this discussion getting out of hand', which is pretty ironic given your intentional attitude here. That is the last I'll say on this matter, since I tire of this argument which is obviously getting nowhere. Hell, I really don't care anymore, add Magnet Release in if it helps your ego. --Atrix471 (talk) 21:31, July 31, 2014 (UTC) Perhaps it's a mascara. You know, like those young cute emo guys tend to wear.--Elveonora (talk) 21:36, July 31, 2014 (UTC) : And we now have Naruto's Magnet Release Rasenshuriken with sand clearly shown infused with it. Is that enough to finally link sand and Magnetism and list Gaara as a user, or are we just going to be plain stupid about this? ~ Ten Tailed Fox 00:07, August 7, 2014 (UTC) ::Probably the latter, but now I am a believer. While first on the fence, I am now convinced. There would be no reason to show the sand if it wasn't part of the Magnet Release.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 01:04, August 7, 2014 (UTC) ::: I am in agreement. I'll give some time for others to chime in, then I'm adding him. ~ Ten Tailed Fox 01:35, August 7, 2014 (UTC) Please add him. I'm tired of reading this needless discussion. It should've been done weeks ago. MangekyoSasuke (talk) 01:46, August 7, 2014 (UTC) Thank goodness! Agreed.--Questionaredude (talk) 01:49, August 7, 2014 (UTC) So Gaara has Magnet Release... seems legit :/. His father and former tailed beast do, not to mention he has the same markings as his father like Foxie pointed out. Gaara also infused his father's gold in his sand at one point. Things are pointing toward Gaara having it. [[User:WindStar7125|''WindStar7125]] (Talk) 02:00, August 7, 2014 (UTC) Good, adding him. This also means his sand techniques are magnet, so we need to all tagteam those and get those properly listed. ~ 'Ten Tailed Fox' 02:04, August 7, 2014 (UTC) : My apologizes for filling up the activity feed. I added Magnet Release to all but Wind Release: Infinite Sand Cloud — Great Breakthrough.--Questionaredude (talk) 02:25, August 7, 2014 (UTC) If Gaara is added as Magnet user along with sand techs being Magnet, then I demand us listing Ashura as jinchuuriki, otherwise I quit. Be consistent please. There's much more evidence that Ashura was a jinchuuriki than there is for sand being Magnet. Enough with picking and chosing--Elveonora (talk) 11:19, August 7, 2014 (UTC) : Asura isn't being discussed on Gaara's page and you cannot barter on decision with another. Gaara's case is closed, Asura's isn't. The end. ~ 'Ten Tailed Fox' 18:32, August 7, 2014 (UTC) About damn time. I was going to post a close up image of Shūkaku's Rasengan variant to continue this discussion.--Reliops (talk) 16:09, August 8, 2014 (UTC) So you guys decided Gaara has Magnet release based off th evidence.. but I don't see it in his page anywhere or on his infobox.. ItachiWasAHero (talk) 18:04, August 15, 2014 (UTC) :I think they decided to remove it again, since there is no actual evidence for him having it, but rather more evidence against it. For more, please check out my analysis on this topic. • Seelentau 愛 議 18:11, August 15, 2014 (UTC) ::I'm somewhat irked that my arguments were discounted so quickly when they ended up reaching the same outcome I was trying to convey anyway... --Atrix471 (talk) 18:14, August 15, 2014 (UTC) I read it Seel. but there are a few things that you can't really say, you don't know that the 3rd Kazekage is not related to the 4th.. it was just never said if he was, or if he wasn't. He may very well end up being 4th Kaze's dad. Also Gaara was born the Jinchuriki and Magnet release is something Shukaku gives to it's hosts just like how Gyuki gives ink, logically we can say Magnet release is Earth and Lightning release and def not 3 releases because that would make it a Kekkei Tota. I still think it is very possible Gaara has Magnet release because sand is still part of earth and isn't sand just tiny rocks shaped by water? So its safe to say earth release can control sand and other rocks. I would have to go with them on this and say he has magnet release.. but it can't be proven until it is stated what two natures make magnet release and if one of those natures if earth or not. ItachiWasAHero (talk) 00:03, August 16, 2014 (UTC) Kekkei Genkai Shouldn't Magnet Release be under Kekkei Genkai as well? The Fourth Kazekage used it and Gaara still uses it even though he lost Shukaku.Cloudtheavenger (talk) 16:24, November 3, 2014 (UTC) In the latest databook, Gaara '''doesn't' have the Kekkei Genkai icon under his natures ad does not therefore possess Jiton.Pesa123456789 (talk) 16:04, November 6, 2014 (UTC) :Well in the latest databook, none of the advanced natures other than the 5 basic ones as well as Yin & Yang show up.....doesn't mean they don't possess others. Gaara's sand manipulation uses Jiton through Shukaku (or so his page says), which at one point Gaara possessed, therefore he "does" possess Jiton and it needs to be put back in his infobox. Know clue why someone keeps removing it. Senseless.--Minamoto15 (talk) 16:37, November 12, 2014 (UTC) ::Because he doesn't have the Kekkei Genkai. • Seelentau 愛 議 16:52, November 12, 2014 (UTC) :::Even though Shukaku does and was once sealed inside Gaara? Makes sense I guess. Thanks.--Minamoto15 (talk) 17:04, November 12, 2014 (UTC)